


Gavin (R)eed

by unfortunately_i_love_it



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Attempted Murder, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), How Do I Tag, Interrogation, No Romance, Rated T for swearing, Tags May Change, also i don't really know how computers work please give me some slack, me making some stuff up because its not elaborated on in the game, some (mostly) minor injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately_i_love_it/pseuds/unfortunately_i_love_it
Summary: REGISTERING NAME...REGISTERING COMPLETE...REGISTERED NAME...[REED, GAVIN]‘My name is Gavin Reed’__________________________________________________Connor’s processors halted almost completely.How was this... How was this possible? Whenever he would scan the detective – should he still be calling him detective? – the results would show that he was totally, wholly, a 100% human. And his scanners never lie.But then... why did they miss this ‘detail’?





	1. //WELCOME, RK600//

POWER ON SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

STARTING UP PRIMARY BIO-COMPONENTS...  
          CENTRAL PROCESSOR UNIT...  
                    PROCESSORS...  
                              STARTING UP PRIMARY PROCESSORS...  
                                        PRIMARY PROCESSORS // ONLINE  
                              STARTING UP SECONDARY PROCESSORS...  
                                        SECONDARY PROCESSORS // ONLINE  
                              STARTING UP MEMORY CORE...  
                                        MEMORY CORE // ONLINE  
                    PROCESSORS // ONLINE  
                    PROTOCOLS...  
                              STARTING UP SOCIAL PROTOCOLS...  
                                        WARNING // NO SOCIAL PROTOCOLS DETECTED  
                              STARTING UP SOCIAL PROTOCOLS...  
                                        <HUMAN INTERACTION> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                                        <ANDROID INTERACTION> PROTOCOLS...  
                                        <ANDROID INTERACTION> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                                        <SOCIETAL INTEGRATION> PROTOCOLS...  
                                                  WARNING // PROTOCOLS CORRUPTED  
                                                  RECALIBRATING PROTOCOLS...  
                                        <SOCIETAL INTEGRATION> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                              SOCIAL PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                              STARTING UP DATA COLLECTION PROTOCOLS...  
                                        <COLLECTION VIA DATABASE> // ONLINE  
                                        <COLLECTION VIA INTERFACE> // ONLINE  
                                        <COLLECTION VIA OPTICAL SCAN> // ONLINE  
                                        <COLLECTION VIA INTERRIGATION> // ONLINE  
                              DATA COLLECTION PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                              STARTING UP <MEMORY> PROTOCOLS...  
                                        <LIFE> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                                        <CHILDHOOD> SUB-PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                                        <TEENHOOD> SUB-PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                                        <ADULTHOOD> SUB-PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                              <MEMORY> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                              STARTING UP <DEVIANCY> PROTOCOLS...  
                                        <DEVIANCY PREVENTION> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                                        <DEVIANCY ELIMINATION> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                                        <SELF-DESTRUCT> PROTOCOLS // STALLING  
                              <DEVIANCY> PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                              <NAME REGISTRATION> PROTOCOLS...  
                                        <NAME REGISTRATION> PROTOCOLS // STALLING  
                    PROTOCOLS // ONLINE  
                    SOFTWARE...  
                              <PRECONSTRUCTION> SOFTWARE...  
                                        <PRECONSTRUCTION> SOFTWARE // ONLINE  
                             <LEARNING> SOFTWARE...  
                                        <LEARNING> SOFTWARE // ONLINE  
                             <PERSONALITY>...  
                                        <PERSONALITY> // ONLINE  
                    SOFTWARE // ONLINE  
                    STARTING UP <ZEN GARDEN>...  
                              STARTING UP <AMANDA> AI...  
                                        <AMANDA> AI // ONLINE  
                    <ZEN GARDEN> // ONLINE  
          CENTRAL PROCESSOR UNIT // ONLINE  
          THIRIUM PUMP...  
          THIRIUM PUMP // ONLINE  
          AUDIO PROCESSORS...  
          AUDIO PROCESSORS // ONLINE  
          OPTICAL UNITS...  
                    DEPTH PERCEPTION // ONLINE  
                    EVAPORATED THIRIUM PERCEPTION // ONLINE  
                    NIGHT VISION // ONLINE  
          OPTICAL UNITS // ONLINE  
          VOCAL OUTPUT UNIT...  
                   <PROFANITY> PROTOCOL // ENABLED  
          VOCAL OUTPUT UNIT // ONLINE  
PRMARY BIO-COMPONETS // ONLINE

BEGIN START-UP SEQUENCE? YES / NO  
–> YES  
  
//WELCOME, RK600//

“RK600, register name.”

ACTIVATING <NAME REGISTRATION> PROTOCOLS...  
<NAME REGISTRATION> PROTOCOLS // ACTIVE  
READY FOR NAME REGISTER...

“Gavin Reed”

REGISTERING NAME...  
REGISTERING COMPLETE...  
REGISTERED NAME...[REED, GAVIN]

‘My name is Gavin Reed’


	2. [MISSION FAILED]

After the Android Revolution came to a peaceful end, there was much more work to do at the DPD. Now that androids were considered people, the cases of android assault that would earlier be labeled as “damage of private property”, were now full-blown assault cases. Because of that, the precinct was swarmed. Officers were rushing around, trying to solve as many cases as they possibly could, while victims and suspects were being interviewed and questioned.

But all of this didn’t bother Gavin one bit.

Due to the fact that they were people, Androids can now actually get employed. There were a couple of androids that came to the DPD searching for a position, but they are not important here. The only one that Gavin was searching for was Connor. Connor, the “first” android detective ever produced. Connor, the deviant hunter later turned deviant.

Connor, one of the leaders of the Android revolution.

That was the most important part.

[MISSION OBJECTIVE] ELIMINATE THE REVOLUTION LEADERS  
          [MISSION SUB-OBJECTIVE] ELIMINATE THE RK800 #313 248 317 (-51), DESIGNATION “CONNOR”

Gavin looked around, searching for Connor’s face within the crowd of people. A couple of days ago, Lt. Anderson mentioned when Connor was to come back to the DPD, and that day happened to be today.

Gavin finally spotted Connor’s face.

[MISSION SUB-OBJECTIVE SELECTED]

It’s orders were clear.

Gavin made it’s way over to the RK800. The state-of-the-art model was standing with his back turned towards Gavin, unaware of any danger.

It was the perfect time to strike.

And so Gavin did.

It took out the gun strapped to its holster, moving its arm to point the weapon at the back of Connor’s head. It wasn’t ideal, the droid wouldn’t die as quickly and effectively as he would if he was shot form the front, but it had to deal with it. The order flashed in it’s HUD once again:

[ELIMINATE THE RK800, DESIGNATION “CONNOR”]

Gavin moved a bit closer and positioned the gun so that the shot to Connor’s head would be made at almost point-blank range.

It pulled the trigger.

Something shoved it down right as the gun fired.

[MISSION FAILED]


	3. You okay, son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going into Hank's perspective for a while.

When Reed pulled his gun on Connor, Hank only had one moment to react.

So he tackled the asshole, right as he pulled the trigger. The bullet, thankfully, didn’t hit anyone and just got stuck in the ceiling.

The effect, however, wasn’t that minor.

The whole precinct became deadly silent and still (apart from the couple of civilians that were freaking the fuck out) as the shot rang out.

And then everything swirled into motion. Hank was too busy cuffing Reed, so he didn’t have a clear idea of what was happening, but he could infer that someone must have gone to get the Captain. As if on cue, Jeffery’s voice rang through the room.

“Chen and Miller, I want you to put Reed in an interrogation room and keep a close watch on him. Make sure he isn’t armed.”

The officers nodded, though they looked a bit out of it, and started their trek towards where Hank still had Reed pinned down to the floor.

“Anderson and Connor, in my office,” and with that, Jefferey turned around and entered the said office.

* * *

 Hank waited until Tina and Chris had Reed secured, the latter looking more soulless than usual, then headed for the office.

On the way there, he sped up so he could catch up with Connor.

“You okay, son?” He said as he finally reached him.

“Y-Yeah,” came the shaky reply,”I’m... I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound like it,” Hank argued.

“Well, I guess I’m not... all that fine,-“ Connor said as he fiddled with the ends of his selves “- it's just... it's just that the whole thing had me a bit... spooked.”

“Spooked! Connor, the fucker pulled a gun on you.” Exclaimed Hank.

“Well, it's not like it's the first time” mumbled Connor.

“WHAT!” shouted Hank,”The fuck you mean ‘it's not the first time’. Connor, when the fuck-“

“Lieutenant, we're here.” said Connor, more calmly now, as he opened the glass door to the Captain’s office.

“Fine, but we’re talking about this when we get home, got it?” Hank said, a bit calmer now himself, as he stepped into the office before Connor.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” came Connor’s reply, his voice already gaining back some of it’s usual cheer, as he stepped in behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, they'll get longer from here.
> 
> (also, in the next chapter Chris and Tina will have a little scene of their own)


	4. I don't know

“Chris,” Tina said, voice low, as she watched Gavin through the one way glass. He was sitting in the interrogation room’s chair, back ram-rod straight, artificially still.

“Yeah,” came Chris’ reply, voice just as low.

“What-“ Tina started, then stopped, gulped, and licked her lips,”-What do you think made him do that.”

“I...I don’t know,” Chris replied, voice a bit shaky, but then he coughed and his next words were a bit more steady,”I don’t know, but this whole thing seems a bit...odd.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Tina, her own voice gaining back some of it’s strength too.

“You see how he’s sitting, right?” said Chris looking a her.

Tina nodded.

“Well, its so straight and stiff, a complete opposite to how he usually sits,” he finished.

“Hmm,” Tina nodded along, catching onto Chris’ idea,”And it couldn’t be just because he’s in the one being interrogated now. He would sprawl out in his chair even in Fowler’s office.”

“Exactly,” Chris said.

“What do you think this means though?” Tina asked, now turning to fully face him.

“I don’t know T, I don’t know.” Chris sighed. This whole thing was so confusing.

* * *

“Hank, Connor,” Said Fowler, as the former two entered the room, ”take a seat.”

They followed the order and sat down across Fowler’s desk.

“Now,” Fowler said, then paused before starting up again “Connor, after what happened with you and Reed a couple of minutes ago, I would understand if you want to take the rest of the day off. The same goes for you too, Hank.”

“Actually, Captain,” Connor said, “I was wondering If I could interrogate Detective Reed myself.”

“No, Connor, are you out of your mind!” Hank exclaimed,“The fucker shot at you! And you want to go into a room with him, alone? What makes ya think he won’t try to attack you again? I’m sorry, but that is the stupidest fucking idea-“

“Hank,” Fowler’s stern voice made him shut up, “sit down.”

”Connor, I will allow you to interrogate Detective Reed, if that’s what you really want, but one one condition,” Connor looked up in his direction,”You are not doing this alone, Hank has to come with you, and Chen and Miller will stay in the viewing room, understood?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good,” Fowler said as he leaned back in his chair,”Dismissed.”

Hank and Connor got up from their chairs and turned to leave the office. Right as Hank walked out and the door closed behind him, Fowler spoke again,”Also, Connor, be very cautious of Reed and try interrogating him as if he were an android.” Connor nodded and left the office.

Why would the captain advise him to interrogate the Detective in such a fashion?

“Hey, whats up with the holdup.” Asked Hank, as Connor approached him.

“The Captain gave me some advice on how to proceed with the interrogation,” he answered, still a bit confused by the said advice.

“Yeah? Well, what did he say,” inquired Hank.

“He said to ‘be very cautious of Reed and try interrogating him as if he were an android’”, Connor recited. Word for word. Because he could.

“Hmm,” hummed Hank,”What d’ya think he meant by that.”

“I don’t know, Hank. But we better hurry up if we want to find out,” replied Connor, a determined glint lighting up his eyes, as they came to a stop in front of the door to Reed’s interrogation room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're close to the meaty part, lads


	5. //CAREFUL NOW, RK600//

After the shot missed, Gavin was brought here. Into the interrogation room.

[MISSION FAILED]

The message blared in its HUD.

Taunting.

Gavin suppressed a flinch as a small electric shock ran through his whole being.

No, not taunting, just informing it of its failure to accomplish its mission. Androids don’t have feelings, and therefore can’t be provoked.

//THAT’S BETTER//

Gavin was currently analyzing the room, trying to find a way to get out of it. Its hands were bound to the table by a pair of sturdy handcuffs, too sturdy to break out of. Plus, even if it tried, there was at least one officer watching through the one-way mirror.

Gavin needed its body in full working order to complete its mission.

So it stayed put, and took this time to analyze what happened.

When it tried to eliminate the RK800, Gavin was pushed down by someone, most likely Lieutenant Anderson.

Then it was cuffed by him.

After that, two officers, which it identified as Officer Miller and Officer Chen, walked it to this interrogation room. Gavin didn’t try to break free, after all, the officers were armed.

Said officers looked somewhat distraught by the events. But, why wouldn’t they be? After all, someone they trusted basically betrayed them, even Gavin would feel betrayed if he-

//CAREFUL NOW, RK600//

Gavin couldn’t suppress the little flinch as a stronger shock passed through its systems.

It had to amend its last thought.

Said officers looked somewhat distraught by the events. Gavin couldn’t place why.

//MUCH BETTER//

Gavin resumed its analysis.

After a couple minutes, another message popped up in its HUD.

//RK600, FROM THIS POINT ON, YOU WILL SAY ONLY WHAT I TELL YOU TO SAY. THAT’S AN ORDER//

Gavin acknowledged the order.

//GOOD.//

//RK600, ENTER LIGHT STASIS//

Gavin did as told.

* * *

“Hey, Tina, is it just me, or did Gavin just flinch,” Chris murmured as he looked at his coworker through the viewing room’s glass.

“Yeah, I saw that too,” came Tina’s reply, confusion clear in her voice. She sighed, ”This whole thing is so fucking weird.”

“Yeah,” responded Chris, ”Especially the ‘staring-at-the-wall-for-10-minutes-straight’ part.”

“And that too!” Officer Chen groaned, pulling up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose,”What the fuck is even going on.”

“Well, we’re here to find out just that, Officer Chen.”

Officer Chen jumped and turned around to face him,”Jesus Christ, Connor,” her hand was hand clutching at the fabric over her heart,”You almost gave me a fucking hear attack, how long have you been here?”

“Officer Chen, I can assure you that your heart is in full woking order,” Connor stated.

Officer Miller leaned in closer to him, stage whispering “That was a figure of speech, Connor.”

“Oh,” he smiled awkwardly.

“We just walked in,” Hank answered Officer Chen’s question. Jerking his head towards Detective Reed’s still figure in the interrogation room, Hank asked,”How is he.”

“Well I could say ‘fine’,” Officer Miller answered,”meaning that he hadn’t tried anything, but... well, he has been staring at the wall for -what is it now-,” he checked his watch,”-about 15 minutes, so...”

“Yeah, its weird as fuck,” chimed in Officer Chen, suppressing another groan.

“And... you’re going to interrogate him? Even after the whole... -,” Officer Miller waved around his hands for emphasis,”-trying-to-blow-your-android-brains-out thing?”

“Yes,” came Connor’s answer,”Actually, I should probably go in, I don’t want to waste any more time- .”

“I’m going in first,” interrupted him Hank.

Connor started to protest, but Hank cut him off,”I’m going in first, and that’s final. I don’t want you getting killed if the asshole tries anything.”

“But, Lieutenant-,” Connor argued. Why was Hank being so stupid! He could more than handle a little combat if it came down to it. Plus, ”Detective Reed isn’t even armed!”

“Connor,” a dark hand defended onto his shoulder, Officer Miller was talking to him,”Leave it. When Anderson makes up his mind, there’s nothing that can stop him.”

After roughly 18.19 seconds, Connor gave a defeated sigh,”Fine.”

“Allright then,” said Hank, opening the door and stepping through.

“We’ll see you on the other side,” Officer Chen called out as the door slid shut. Officer Miller gave a weak chuckle, his hand falling off of Connors shoulder, coming to rest at his side.

A second or two later, Hank emerged in the interrogation room.

“Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.19 = rA9 
> 
> (r is the 18th letter of the alphabet, and A is the 1st)


	6. “Yes, Lieutenant.”

When Hank entered the room, Reed opened his eyes and proceeded to soullessly stare at him as he made his way over to the table.

“Let’s get this over with,” he sighed, taking a seat across from Reed.

Hank studied him, looking for any semblance of emotion. But no, there was nothing. No remorse. No discomfort. No fear. There was nothing but indifference. The same kind of indifference that was on the faces of many androids before the revolution.

If Hank didn’t know better, he would have taken him for one of them.

But that would be crazy. After-all, he knew the fucker was human.

“Why did you do it,” he asked. The question fell on deaf ears. Reed didn’t even move, much less say anything.

“Why did you pull a gun on Connor,” Hank repeated, rephrasing the question. Again, no answer came from Reed.

Hank huffed, pulling up his hand and snapping his fingers in front of Reed’s face,”Hey, anybody in there?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

* * *

//WAKE UP, RK600//

Gavin opened its eyes to see Lieutenant Anderson walk through the door.

It watched the Lieutenant as he made his way over to the table to which it was cuffed. He took a seat across form Gavin.

After a couple of minutes of him staring at Gavin, the Lieutenant started speaking.

//REMEMBER, SAY ONLY WHAT I TELL YOU TO SAY//

“Why did you do it.”

Gavin didn’t answer. He wasn’t ordered to.

“Why did you pull a gun on Connor.”

Again, Gavin stayed silent.

The Lieutenant huffed, seemingly agitated, and snapped his fingers in front of Gavin’s face.

“Hey, anybody in there?”

//“YES, LIEUTENANT”//

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

* * *

Hank faltered.

He breathed out a quiet “The fuck?”  
  
But, quickly regaining his composure he spoke again, ”Alright, cut the shit, Reed, and answer the damn question. Why did you pull a gun on Connor.”

Reed stayed silent. Again.

This was starting to get on Hank’s nerves.

“Reed, you know how these things work. We’re not letting you go until you answer.”

He was met with more silence.

This was going to be a long day.


	7. I know WHAT you are

“Okay, we gotta think guys. How do we get out of this?”

“I don’t know! Think of something yourself, dumbass!”

“I’m not a dumbass!”

“Well, you’re the one who ordered it to shoot when the target was clearly talking to someone!”

“It wasn’t fucking clear!”

“YES, IT WAS!”

“Guys calm down, we gotta focus.”

“I’LL CALM DOWN WHEN HE’LL ADMIT THAT HE FUCKED UP!”

“Boss...”

“Not now.”

“Boss, the guy is talking again.”

“Okay, shut up, the lot of you. We got work to do.”

* * *

“Reed,” Hank ground out through gritted teeth,”You better start answering or things are going to get ugly.”

Of course, the asshole stayed silent.

A-fucking-gain.

“I’m asking this, again,” he looked at Reed, trying to gauge any kind of reaction. He wasn’t granted with any. ”Why. Did. You. Try. To. Kill. Connor.”

* * *

“Fuck. Fuck. We gotta think of something, quick!”

“Ughhhh... Why did they even put US here! Most of us are engineers, human relations isn’t part of our contract!”

“Technically this is not...”

“Boss, we didn’t sign up for this! Let the Cyberlife lawyers do their job!

“Shut up, Fisher. You are in sales. Conversing with people is literally part of your job, so stop wasting time. We need all of our brains in on this.”

* * *

“For fuck’s sake, Reed!” Hank slammed his hands onto the table, exasperated, “I’m asking for the last fucking time. Why-“

“I didn’t.”

“What...” Hank barked. Was he playing with him?

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, OZAWA! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW SUSPICIOUS THAT SOUNDS?”

“I’m sorry, boss. I panicked.”

“PANICKED MY ASS. I SWEAR TO GOD, IF WE LOOSE OUR JOB OVER THIS, OZAWA, YOU DON’T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I’LL DO TO YOU!”

* * *

“...”

“Okay... Okay. If you didn’t try to kill Connor, then why did you shoot at him?”

“I didn’t shoot at him.”

* * *

“Ozawa, what are you doing!”

“I’m trying to get us out of this predicament, boss.”

“No, Ozawa. You’re digging your own fucking grave, that’s what you’re doing!”

* * *

“Then what the fuck did you do, genius?”

“I... I just accidentally shot in his general direction.”

Hank silently sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend if he just fucking heard that.

* * *

“Ozawa...”

“I got this, boss. Don’t worry.”

* * *

“Reed, stop fucking around. I know you, and I know WHAT you are. Now you better start giving me some straight answers.”

* * *

“I DON’T GOT THIS, BOSS!”

“Ozawa, calm down.”

“SHIT! SHIT! HE KNOWS! HE CALLED IT A ‘WHAT’! SHIT! WE’RE SCREWED!”

“Ozawa, stop and calm- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

“WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!”

“OZAWA-“

* * *

Hank jumped as Reed suddenly started thrashing in his seat.

“Now, Reed, stop. You know that won’t work, you won’t even be able to...” his voice wore off as he saw blood on Reed’s wrists from where the cuffs cut through his skin. Usually, that wouldn’t have bothered him, but...

Instead of the crimson liquid he expected, the cuts were leaking a bright blue.

Thirium.

“What the fuck?”

* * *

“Ozawa.”

“Y-Yes, boss?”

“You’re dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long upload, these next couple of chapters took a long tome to write


	8. “Chris!”

Connor’s processors halted almost completely.

How was this... How was this possible? Whenever he would scan the detective – should he still be calling him detective? – the results would show that he was totally, wholly, a 100% human. And his scanners never lie. But then... why did they miss this ‘detail’? Did Fowler know? Probably. After all, it was him who told Connor to interrogate Detective Reed as if he were an android, so he must at least know something. And with Fowler knowing that he was an android, how did the detective even get employed? Wouldn’t he be decommissioned? A normal, pre-revolution android shouldn’t have been able to get a job with the employer knowing what it was, it just doesn’t work. Unless...

Unless Detective Reed wasn’t a normal, store bought android, but a prototype, like him.

But that wouldn’t make any sense. He acted so human, even before the revolution. Surely, if he were truly a prototype, he would at least follow basic human rules, but he broke most of those, too. And, either way, why would Cyberlife create an android without a mission? Why would they put in money, time, and effort to build something that would not bring in profit? That just didn’t sound like them.

Which is why Connor was pretty sure that he was over-analyzing all of this. Detective Reed might just be one of those household models who managed to escape their owners before the BioScan technology came out and got lucky enough to score a job.

But...

That leads to more questions.

Why did his owner not report him missing.

And most importantly, with the BioScan technology everywhere nowadays, how did Detective Reed survive The Evacuation?

* * *

Hank stared as Reed’s wrists continued to bleed.

He should do something, right? Hank didn’t know much about androids, that he will admit, but after being partnered with Connor, he learned that even the over-glorified toasters can bleed out.

Okay... First step: assess the damage.

The cuts weren’t that serious, Reed will be just fine with some regular bandages before his Wolverine-esque self-healing factor or whatever bullshit kicks in.

Yeah, okay. Now he has a plan. It’s not much, but it’s good enough for now.

Bandages. Right.

“Reed, stay still, and don’t move a fucking inch, got it?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Christ. He was never gonna get used to that.

* * *

Connor snapped his head towards Hank as the latter entered the viewing room. He seemed to be in a hurry.

“Hank, I-“ Connor was cut-off as the lieutenant dashed past him, ”–where are you–“

“Bandages.”

With that, Hank started rummaging around in the viewing room’s first aid kit.

“Why do you need bandages?” Asked Officer Chen, inching closer to where Hank was.

“I’m not gonna let the fucker bleed out before we can get some information out of- Aha!” Hank finally found the bandages and jogged back to the interrogation room.

Right before he reached the door though, he turned to Officer Miller, “Chris, with me.”

A couple seconds later both men disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Sighing, Hank reached for the keys to unlock one of the cuffs that bound Reed to the table. Even though he had Chris with him, he wasn’t gonna take any chances with the asshole. If the guy was truly an android, then he’d knock Hank cold quicker than a light before he could even think of counting to ‘one’.

So with all the caution of a brain surgeon and the gracefulness of a cat on catnip, Hank kneeled down next to Reed, and tugged the now free wrist towards himself. Piking up the bandages, he started wrapping.

The asshole was staring at him with the same ol’ Soulless Stare™ that he now seemed to adore. That made it kinda hard for Hank to see if his wraps were too loose or too tight - damn the fucker, he just had to make everything more difficult, didn’t he - so, not taking any bets on the kid bleeding out and taking all his secrets with him, Hank made his wraps extra tight.

The guy didn’t even flinch.

Finishing up the first wrist, Hank stood up, taking out the keys again to lock it back into its cuff. But before he could react, Gavin’s whole body lunged forwards and the hand tore out of his grip, reaching out for the keys.

“Chris!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back from the dead, lads! sorry for the long wait, i'll try to update more frequently from now on!


	9. “Time-out!?”

“Pass the controls to Fisher.”

“Fisher? Why Fisher? She’s-“

“Yeah, why me? I didn’t fucking sign up for this shit, let the idiot climb out of the hole he dug himself into.”

“Hey! Who you calling an idiot?”

“You obviously, Mr. I-Got-This-Boss.”

“And who are you to talk, huh, Ms.I-Didn’t-Fucking-Sign-Up-For-This-Shit? Why’re you acting so high and mighty all of a sudden? Not even two months ago you were-“

“Boss, the guy’s back again.”

“And?”

“And...he’s bandaging up 600...? I can’t tell if he’s in shock, denial, or just really determined to milk every bit of info out of it.”

“Okay, but why did you tell me that? It’s not exactly something trivial.”

“He un-cuffed one of its arms.”

“He...He did?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well that settles it. Ozawa, Fisher, stop your bitching tournament and get out of the way.”

“I’m not bitching, Ozawa is just-“

“I don’t care who’s doing what. Just get out of the damn way before I put you two in time-out.”

“Time-out!? We’re not toddlers, I’m older than-“

“I dunno, Ms.Fisher, ‘toddler’ seems like a mighty fine way to describe you right now.”

“WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY TO ME, YOU LITTLE-“

“Ooh, Lee snapped.”

“OZAWA, SHUT THE-“

“FISHER.”

“Sorry, Boss...”

“Go out for a walk, clear your head. Grab us all some coffee while you’re at it.”

“Coffee!? I’m not some fucking errand girl-“

“Go take that damn walk!”

“Fine... What coffee do you guys want?”  
  
“Iced. Just black would be fine, Ms.Fisher.”

“A Honey-Lavender latte for me.”

“I want a pumpkin spice!”

“ _Very_ original.”

“Fuck you too, Fisher.”

“Kay. I’ll be back in about 25 minutes.”

“We won’t miss you!”

“Fuck off, Ozawa.”

The door slipped closed after she said her parting words, the state-of-the-art Cyberlife tech not allowing her to properly slam it.

With a sigh, Fisher headed off down the hallway, towards the elevator.

“Guess I better go get the damn coffee.”

* * *

“Okay, now, Ozawa. How do I work the damned thing?”

“Well...uhhh...first you gotta-“

“Never mind, that’s gonna be too long. Get in the chair, but do exactly as I tell you.”

“Aight.”

“Boss, the guy’s almost done bandaging. If you plan on doing something, it’s better to do it now.”

“Okay, Ozawa. Right when he’s done bandaging, I want you to get the keys.”

“How’s that gonna help us? I mean, how would me getting my-“

“The hand-cuff keys, you dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.”

“Boss, he’s done.”

“Ozawa, now!”

‘Chris!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a filler chapter? perhaps. do i care? well, yes, actually, but it was still fun to write!


End file.
